Soul's Impatience
by Maru20
Summary: This is my first story and I hope some people find it entertaining. Please don't hate me because its a little dirty. Soul Eater is one of my favorite animes and I don't own any of it.


Death Academy  
>Maka's Room<p>

Soul sat outside Maka's door irritated changing his right arm into a scythe every few seconds. His irritation was caused because Maka was taking too long getting dressed. Grabbing his head screaming "Gaaaa this is taking forever, Maka I'm coming in." Soul leaped from his seat against the wall turned, opened and shut the door to find his meister's back turned to him pulling her shirt off allowing him to view her beautiful pale skin. Soul walked towards Maka now pulling her shirt up over her head and gently slid his hands down her waist. Maka shrieked "you idiot what are you doing?" Soul grinning replied "you were taking too long so I got bored".

Maka mad that she couldn't retaliate with her shirt above her head snapped "idiot stop and get out!" Soul now brushing his hands along Maka's small frame said "I don't want to" then began to lower his hands towards her rear. Maka feeling his hands on her butt jumped and screamed "where the hell do you think you're touching!" Soul laughing replied "that's a stupid question, you know exactly where I'm touching" then began to gently massage her (butt) and after minutes of Soul overwhelming her Maka screamed with pleasure and collapsed onto her bed.

Soul lifting her shirt the rest of the way off her head with Maka breathing heavily turned over and said "you're such a jerk!" Soul taking his shirt off looking at Maka who was looking at him with confused eyes asked "w-what are you doing". Soul placing one knee on Maka's bed said sarcastically "It doesn't take that long to take a shirt off" and softly locked his lips with Maka's. With her eyes open wide from the meeting of their lips and their tongues now intertwined, she finally realized that Soul was now on top of her. Soul unlocking their lips for a brief moment was told "Stop it now or we're going to be late!" by Maka. Soul smiling "we were going be late no matter what so let's take the day off and enjoy ourselves."

Soul still massaging her and pressing his face against Maka's now said "you have such a cute pleasure face." Now sliding his hands between her thighs he said "Professor Stein was right you do have soft skin". Maka heavily panting now trying to get up "where...do you think...you're touching? Soul shifted his body in between her legs, lowered his head underneath her skirt and began to please her. Maka surprised by Soul's new tactics couldn't fight back.

Maka not being able to ignore the fact that she was enjoying what Soul was doing screamed, "Stop I'm at my limit again!" and threw her head back in ecstasy. With his smile stretching all the way across his face showing his shark teeth he said, "I guess you really liked that" now unfastening his belt. Maka now in a daze from his attacks noticed her vision starting to blur. Even so she could make out what looked like one of her books. She grabbed the book and swung screaming "MAKA CHOP!" connecting the spine of the book with the side of Soul's head; sending him flying through the window beside the bed.

Later in the Infirmary

Soul sitting up in his bed with his head wrapped in bandages, was changing his arm into a scythe to entertain himself. After he changed his arm back he heard his room door open. In the doorway stood Maka wearing a new white coat with a red collar, and a black skirt with a white stripe going down the side. Soul also noticed that she had new ribbons in her hair. Maka glaring at him said, "I hope you're happy that you made us miss class." Looking at Maka he replied, "When did you get that outfit?" Maka with an annoyed tone in her voice said, "I bought it yesterday wanting to show it off today but, I couldn't figure out which shirt would be best to wear underneath." Soul laughing responded, "Well it suits you well. Just wish I had gotten to see it sooner." Maka even more annoyed yelled, "You would have been the first to see me in it if you had some patience!" "Yeah yeah I'm sorry alright" Soul said.

"Alright then since I'm the one who caused us to miss class I'll make dinner for the next week." Maka with an evil face said, "You'll be making dinner for 2 weeks and you'll play the piano for me whenever I say." ALSO Maka said making Soul jump in his bed, "Warn me before you do something like that again, GOT IT! Soul with a confused look, "wait you're telling me that if I warn you I can do THAT again?" Maka in Soul's face blushing, "well like you said I did like it but, next time make sure it won't mess up my attendance." With a dirty look on his face he grabbed her butt and said, "Well we don't have anything to do right now so?" In the blink of an eye a book hit him square in the face knocking him out cold.


End file.
